


羞耻play三十题 12

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 12

12 学校更衣室里的口交  
文/幻阳

走去学校的路上，朴灿烈觉得身后一直有人在跟着他，可当他回头望却见不到人。这个地方早上是没有什么人的，他忍不住皱了皱眉，下意识地加快脚步。正走到一个巷口时，眼尖瞥见有个人影，下一秒便有一只手伸出来抓住自己的胳膊，将自己往小巷子里带！

朴灿烈吓了一跳，试图挣脱却未果，他自认自己的力气算大的，可那人的力气更是不容小觑，最后只好由着被带到小巷里面，接下来会发生什么事情，自己也只能随机应变了。

那人一直站在朴灿烈身后，温热的手掌覆盖在朴灿烈的眼前，掌心能够明显的感觉到朴灿烈因害怕而颤动的睫毛，弄得那人痒痒的。接着，那人将朴灿烈压在墙壁上，即使是夏天，早晨天气微凉，朴灿烈身穿单薄的校服，背后贴着冰冷的墙壁，依旧使人颤了颤抖。

本来还带有害怕的心理，随着那人贴近，传来了很好闻且让他熟悉的沐浴乳香，朴灿烈便安了心，安静地等待那人接下来的动作。

那人凑上前来，因有些干燥而起皮的薄唇触碰朴灿烈滑嫩的脸颊，口腔里呼出来的热气也全打在他脸上。那人先是亲了亲他，再说：“早上洗了澡？”

“你不也是？”朴灿烈笑了笑，“我给你买的。”

那人明显心情更加愉悦起来，拿开覆盖在朴灿烈眼上的手，不给朴灿烈适应阳光的时间，刹那间就上前逮住朴灿烈的两瓣红唇，尽情享受起眼前人的芳香。

这个吻并没有缠绵许久，吴亦凡很快就放开了他，不过朴灿烈早已承受不住软了腿，所幸吴亦凡眼疾手快，及时扶着他的腰，才没有跌坐在还堆积着昨夜雨水的地上。

朴灿烈的额头抵在吴亦凡肩膀上让自己平息下来，片刻才抬头看看眼前这个已经快半个月没见着的人。目光里的想念与爱意毫不吝啬地流露出来，迫不及待地想要向对方表达。

两人对视了好一会儿，虽然都没有说话，但气氛并不尴尬，反而温馨，他们都很享受这份美好的温馨。

过了一会，吴亦凡才打破这份沉静：“这几天都有好好吃饭吗？”吴亦凡的手指忍不住在朴灿烈的脸颊上轻轻一掐。

朴灿烈长得高大，身材匀称，但只有吴亦凡知道，朴灿烈抱起来是有多硌手，吃得再多就没见长肉，全身上下吴亦凡最喜欢的莫过于朴灿烈的脸了。朴灿烈虽是吃不胖体质，可却长着一副婴儿肥的脸蛋儿，吴亦凡偶尔就喜欢捏捏。

“啧，别掐！”朴灿烈白了他一眼，嫌弃地拍来眼前的咸猪手，“要说吃不吃得好嘛……还是你做的饭最好~你知道我天天吃外面可都快腻死了！”说着就委屈地撅嘴。

“今晚给你做好吃的，当做补偿。”

最后，朴灿烈赶在打铃前喜滋滋地坐到自己的位子上。同桌看了忍不住好奇问他发生什么值得开心的事，而朴灿烈只是笑着摇摇头，表示自己一向都这么开心。

和吴亦凡交往的这件事，他谁都没和说，恋爱在学校本就不被允许，更何况是同性恋这种在世人眼里是违背伦理的恋情。他和吴亦凡，一个学霸一个学渣，本来好像不该有什么交际的两个人又是怎么走在一起的？朴灿烈自己也曾经想过，为什么自己会喜欢上吴亦凡，最后心里最坚定的那个答案，便是：爱一个人并不需要理由。

吴亦凡就是有那个魅力，让他情不自禁地陷入，无法自拔。

上了一节的化学课就是体育课，同学们个个迫不及待站起来准备到操场去，朴灿烈自然也不例外，比起读书他觉得自己更适合运动这一项目才对。

因为早上见了吴亦凡，朴灿烈今天的心情好得很，走去操场的路上脚步轻飘飘的，就差没有飞起来了。

汗水挥洒一番后，朴灿烈到更衣室擦干身体，换件干净的衣服，好让自己舒适些。拿起毛巾走到更衣室里的隔间打算冲个澡，正要关上的门却被人用力地打开，朴灿烈吓了一跳，抬眼看去竟然是吴亦凡！

朴灿烈张了张嘴，结巴道：“你，你怎么在这里？”

“逃课。”吴亦凡说得理所当然，然后不客气地走进隔间，将自己和朴灿烈反锁在内。

“干什么？”朴灿烈说话的声音放低，漂亮的眸子一瞪，把吴亦凡瞪得打了个激灵。

“干你。”吴亦凡嘴角勾起，给朴灿烈一个坏笑，说着就渐渐逼近朴灿烈，把人囚在自己的两胳膊和墙壁之间，嘴上一个劲儿地说着那些个流氓的话：“两个星期不见，甚是想念，所以想提前尝一尝夫人的美味。”

“先让我尝尝小夫人的味道。”说完，也不顾朴灿烈欲阻止的手，隔着裤子一把抓住朴灿烈的下身，朴灿烈猝不及防，不小心泄露出微小的呻吟，意识到之后又赶紧捂住嘴，惊恐地看着依旧没有要停手，反而戏谑看着自己的吴亦凡。

见朴灿烈好似没有要继续阻止的意思，吴亦凡更是肆无忌惮起来，解开朴灿烈的裤带，手就从有些松的裤头钻进去，搜寻那滚烫的一处，包在手里亵玩一阵。先是抚摸，再来是轻轻揉捏，然后隔着布料用指腹顶了顶前段，朴灿烈又是一个激灵，差点就呻吟出声。

呼吸变得急促，朴灿烈羞得赶紧闭上眼睛，心想着不去看就没事了，然而他错得一塌糊涂，闭上眼睛之后，反观更加能够清晰地感觉到吴亦凡的手在恶意玩弄他的性器。

也不知道吴亦凡什么时候已经解开裤头拉下拉链，裤子也因此掉到小腿处，灰色的男性内裤上还有点湿嗒嗒的，朴灿烈知道，那是自己因为觉得酥爽而分泌出的淫液，于是就更加害羞了，耳朵红得几乎滴出血来。

吴亦凡拉下内裤，小家伙立马得到释放而一弹一跳的，然后直直地矗立着，可爱得让吴亦凡一个没忍住，不禁就笑出了声，朴灿烈又羞又恼，只得握着粉拳“狠狠地”捶了一下吴亦凡的胸膛。吴亦凡抓起朴灿烈的拳头便放在嘴里舔了舔，挑着眉故意要惹朴灿烈生气。

朴灿烈白了他一眼，嘴唇动了动，无声说道：“幼稚！”

吴亦凡无谓地耸耸肩，带着茧的厚实的手掌握住了朴灿烈正常尺寸的阴茎，随后开始律动，一手熟练地上下撸动，一手则引导朴灿烈去抚慰自己一早就蠢蠢欲动的下身。

朴灿烈闭着眼紧抿着嘴，不让那令人羞耻的声音外泄，手虽是被吴亦凡牵着才来到对方的下身，可他却毫不吝啬地也抚慰着吴亦凡的肿胀。

“宝贝……睁眼看看我。看看我……”吴亦凡带着粗重的喘息诱哄着。

朴灿烈禁不住声音的诱惑，缓缓睁开眼，对上吴亦凡充满浓烈欲望和宠溺的眼神，再低头看去，自己的阴茎早已变成深粉红色，前段吐着口水，透明黏稠的液体沾湿吴亦凡的手掌。

“唔……”朴灿烈自认控制得很好，可就在吴亦凡忽然间捏住自己龟头的时候，没忍住就低吟出声。好在外面没有什么声响，大概是这个时间同学们都在上课，所以更衣室没有人。

泄了一次之后，吴亦凡突然蹲下来，跪在朴灿烈身前，抓起朴灿烈更为敏感的下身便放入口里。

“啊！~别，亦凡，别啊……我，我刚才流了一身的汗，啊~”朴灿烈推拒着吴亦凡的头，可吴亦凡却执着地吸着他的性器，使他根本无法使上力气，这时候他的推搡更像是欲拒还迎。

吴亦凡灵活的舌尖舔舐着尿道口，口腔里并没有该有的腥臭味，相反的却带着属于朴灿烈身上淡淡的体香，在吴亦凡看来，那便是香甜而不会腻的味道，正侵蚀着他的神经。

两手抓起朴灿烈白皙的臀部，有弹性的两座小山丘被吴亦凡握在手里，肆意地揉捏、蹂躏，修长的手指还时不时地按摩着阴囊下的会阴，有意挑起朴灿烈的性欲。

朴灿烈全身变得紧绷，双手抱着吴亦凡的头，手指插进后者后脑勺的头发里，仰起的头勾勒出好看的脖颈线条，下身不自觉地就在吴亦凡嘴里小幅度地律动起来。

吴亦凡卖力地吞吐着，两手自然也没有闲着，揉搓阴茎下的两颗小球挑逗着他，最后直接将朴灿烈带上高潮点！

朴灿烈倒吸一口气，来不及推开吴亦凡的头，直接把两个星期以来未曾发泄过的白浊射在吴亦凡的脸上。

吴亦凡不以为意，伸出舌头就是一舔，将精液带入口里咽了下去。朴灿烈见了立马红了脸，瞪着没个正经的吴亦凡，骂道：“脏不脏啊你！”

“怎么会脏，干净，你的。”吴亦凡对着朴灿烈露出痞子般的坏笑，然后用手指刮掉脸上残余的精液，色气满满地放到嘴里。

朴灿烈恼羞成怒，踢了吴亦凡一脚，想把人赶出去。可吴亦凡偏是不依，声称自己还没爽到。

在吴亦凡十层功力的软磨硬泡下，朴灿烈只好答应。

就在朴灿烈准备蹲下身去要脱吴亦凡裤子时，吴亦凡突然拉着他，一手将人直接压制住抵在墙上，一手解开自己的裤带，拉下拉链，掏出已经肿胀的大家伙。

“不要，回家才……！”朴灿烈以为吴亦凡准备要插进来，推搡着吴亦凡的胸膛阻止。

吴亦凡抓住那两只不安分的手，压在对方脸的两侧，说：“放心，我不会做到底的，乖。”说完，便在朴灿烈的侧脸留下星星点点的吻，鼓励着他。

朴灿烈也不挣扎了，将脖子的一侧留给爱人，任由他亲吻自己。

吴亦凡吻住朴灿烈的唇，而朴灿烈也主动将舌头伸出来，并与吴亦凡的缠绕。吴亦凡的手迫不及待地钻进朴灿烈的衣服里，来到胸膛的两颗豆豆前就是一按，接着是用指甲随着乳晕绕圈。

刚射过的朴灿烈身体异常的敏感，再加上被吴亦凡有心挑逗，下身再次蠢蠢欲动，呻吟无法出口只能通过喉咙发出既难耐又舒服的低吟。这一声更是让吴亦凡兽性大发，大力地把朴灿烈压在墙上，加深这个吻，像是要把朴灿烈的精气给吸尽一般。

“嗯……”朴灿烈努力地回应吴亦凡热切的吻，空闲的两只手来到吴亦凡的下身，修长好看白皙如玉的手指轻轻地抚弄，勾勒那粗壮的大家伙的形状，然后一把握住。

吴亦凡猝不及防，舒服得顿了一下，差一点就腿软蹲了下去。

“调皮鬼……”吴亦凡在朴灿烈耳边低语，语气里满满的都是宠溺，然后将朴灿烈的耳垂放入口中吸吮。

“只，啊……只许你弄我，还不许我弄你吗~”朴灿烈轻轻地笑出声，语气里还带有调侃。说着，手便被吴亦凡的手带领上下撸动起来。

“当然行。”吴亦凡也低笑出声。拉开朴灿烈的手，吴亦凡欺压上去，裸露在外的两个性器碰在一起，二人皆发出舒服的低吟。

吴亦凡环着朴灿烈的腰，让人更靠近自己一些，自己则开始摆动腰肢，借助摩擦来给予下身快感。

“唔啊……慢，你慢点……不行了……呜~”

“宝贝，等我，一起。”

“嗯……”朴灿烈点点头应道。

在吴亦凡的努力下，两人终于同时在波涛汹涌中到达彼岸，白浊交错，喷在双方的肚子上。朴灿烈无力地靠在吴亦凡身上喘息，好在吴亦凡一直都是扶着他的腰，不然他可能就要跌下去了。

快感过后，朴灿烈才感觉到自己的身体特别黏腻，啧了一声瞪了吴亦凡一眼，活像只高贵的猫咪，斜眼看着吴亦凡要人帮他清洗干净。

虽然没有做全，但明显吴亦凡暂时已经吃饱喝足了，于是便撒狗腿地拱了拱朴灿烈的脖子，各种撒娇讨好，然后在朴灿烈的白眼下，心满意足地帮两人清理干净。

“你看吧，这下可好了，都翘了两堂课了。”出来后，朴灿烈这才注意到时间，原来体育课都过了那么久了。即便如此，朴灿烈的语气里更多的还是纵容。

“那我回去上课了，你也给我去上课，不准再逃课了！”来到朴灿烈课室外的走廊，朴灿烈低声对吴亦凡说，“好了，我进去了啊。”

“不给一个吻吗？”吴亦凡像只巨型犬一样粘着朴灿烈就是不让走，厚厚的眉毛形成八字，可怜得很。

“这是学校！”朴灿烈狠狠地瞪了他一眼，怎么就没个正经！

“好吧……”吴亦凡失望地扁了扁嘴，“那放学见……”

朴灿烈见吴亦凡这副模样也觉得好笑，但更多的是欣喜，吴亦凡这人对谁都是座大冰山，可对自己却有那么多的情绪和表情。真好，这些都只属于他一个人的。

“乖，放学我在校门口等你。”说完，朴灿烈主动在吴亦凡脸上亲了一口，然后转身进了教室。

最后，吴亦凡还是没有听朴灿烈的话专心听课，因为他一整天都沉浸在朴灿烈的那个吻里。


End file.
